


Nothing But Mammals

by laughablyunimportant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Catboys & Catgirls, Crushes, F/M, Furries, Purring, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave may have taken the ironic furry roleplaying thing too far. As in, he now has cat ears. And a tail. Permanently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Mammals

Jade giggled. "I thought you said furries were dumb?" 

Dave shrugged, tail twitching. "They are, but they're also cool, because I'm one, and I'd never be anything that isn't cool, but I'm only one because it's dumb, which adds to its cool factor in a way that can only be comprehended if you're as cool as me, which is of course impossible unless you are me." He held up a finger, cutting off the following protest. "And yeah, same goes for use of the term "cool factor'."

Jade scrunched her nose at him, her own tail thumping quick against her leg to bely her angry expression. "Whatever you say, _cool_ kid." She stuck her tongue out at him, holding it for just a second before bursting into another fit of giggles and halfway flopping into his lap. She nuzzled into his chest before snuffling at his neck, soft ears tickling across his skin, though you'd never know it by his stoic expression. 

"Come on Dave," she breathed into his ear, voice high with excitement and something a little wild. "You and me ain't nothing but mammals, so let's--" He pushed her back by the shoulders, tilting his head with one ear up and the other out in a classic quizzical kitten pose he just had to be doing ironically. "You did not just quote _The Bad Touch_ at me." She grinned, all guileless delight. He sighed, moving a hand up to scratch at one of her ears. "You're ridiculous."

"Mmm." She closed her eyes, pushing into his touch, but it was only a moment before she opened them again, something like a genuine scowl crossing her face. "You're doing it wrong," she huffed. Dave paused, opening his mouth for a clever (or maybe not-so-clever) retort, but before he could get a word in, she'd tackled him to the floor, wrestling him around until he was flat on his stomach and she was straddling his back, hands buried in his hair right around the base of his ears. "Like this," she said, and Dave would swear that there was something like malicious glee in her tone but oh, oh she was scratching his ears and it felt _good_ , shit, Harley knew what she was about. His tail swished lazily in the air, and he arched into her, fingers flexing against the floor as she traced perfect lines across his scalp.

Fucking hell, he was purring. 

Whatever. When she stopped and he felt like speaking again, he'd say it was ironic. But the truth was, there wasn't a damned thing ironic about the way he felt for Jade Harley.


End file.
